Vy'keen
The Vy'keen are one of the sentient species in the Euclid galaxy. Humanoid-like and native of Euclid, they Vy'keen resides within the Outer Edge. Used to dominant the Edge until recession in The Aerons War, back-stabbed by Gek the First Spawns and lost the war. Now they are a nomadic race but still have their warrior blood, which boils on with a very rigid honor system. Vy'keen Anatomy The Vy'keen stand upright on two legs and have a posture that is hunched over. While the body is primarily humanoid, the facial features of the Vy'keen can vary. The Vy'keen can be found with either a beaked mouth, primate mouth, two large canines, or two short tentacles. The Vy'keen appear to favour those with tentacles, as one of the ancient plaques transcribes "those blessed with tendrils did extend them." Additionally, those with mouth tendrils are often described by the term "virile" by the Vy'keen. One Vy'keen member of the Engineering department, Consul Akyun, was able to shed some light on the differences between the facial structures. He writes. "Grah! Of course! They are simply from different origins. We too changed when we reached for the stars the first time." The Vy'keen have yet to permit Obsydian Corp study any of their bodies internally, and so their internal organs and structure are a complete mystery. Culture The Vy'keen have developed into a warrior species with a reciprocal honor system tightly in place. This system obligates a Vy'keen to do a favor upon a favor being done for it, and vice-versa. They have a deep veneration for their ancestors. However, unable to excel at few things without resorting to simple brute force leads to some problems with outsiders, as anyone who may accidentally offend a Vy'keen can find themselves on the receiving end of physicality as a Vy'keen will seek to be rid of their problems. Almost the entirety of their culture and by extension their technology seems to be focused on combat, from everyday tools to ships. For instance, they are known to use Grahgrah Gas to temporarily increase lung capacity to facilitate high quality battle screams. Through the usage of plaques, the Vy'keen have left a history of their people in a manner analogous to that of the Gek and the Korvax. This history indicates to outsiders that they are a theistic race, worshiping a deity known as Hirk the Great. Monoliths that test the meddle of those approaching them can also be found, which release a hostile creature and toss a sword at the challenged. Failure to complete a challenge can cause physical harm to the individual as well as drastically harm their reputation with the overlying Vy'keen culture. Success instead will bolster reputation, and some sort of reward such as upgraded weaponry and artifacts. As the sentinels prohibit true freedom of the hunt, destruction, and war without providing governance, the Vy'keen have grown to possess great disdain for both the machines and their creators. They also believe as a warrior culture that death is inevitable and see The Sentinels' direct attempts to prevent this from happening through preservation as an affront to the natural order. Even so, they consider the Atlas as all-powerful beings that rule over the universe with a limitless supply of war machines. Language Vy'keen language primarily consists of considerable amounts of body language and posturing, with actual spoken words and more primitive roars, growls, and rumbles peppered throughout. This makes them appear very ape-like to races such as Humans. While only 459 words are reported as existing in the Vy'keen language, it is believed the actual number is far higher than that. The Vy'keen language is hard to transcribe, and even harder to speak. There are a total of three humans who have mastered the tongue, two of which are currently employed by Obsydian Corp. What is known about their language is that it is very basic, with no unnecessary words being used. For example, where someone speaking English may say "Turn off the lights", a Vy'keen would say "Make dark". Upon learning English, which is significantly more common than vice-versa, a Vy'keen typically has difficulty understanding the use of complex sentence structure. However, after becoming more experienced with the language they understand, and even make liberal use of complex sentence structure, as is the case of Consul Akyun. Their language makes liberal use of the word "Grah", a word for which there is no exact translation. It appears to not even have a translatable meaning, as the word is essentially sprinkled anywhere in a sentence. History The majority of the Vy'keen history is shrouded in mystery. What is known is almost exclusively known through monoliths and ancient plaques. These monoliths dot the landscape of many systems, where their interactions focus upon honor, combat and ancestral spirits. Vykeen plaques are delicate short records about the leader of the Vy'keen Alliance Hirk the Great, battles against The Aerons and their rage and belittlement toward Gek the First Spawns. As one of the plaque transcribed: "It came to pass that the Great Monolith awoke, It heard the challenge of Hirk. Five times Hirk called upon it and was met by silence. On the sixth cry it awoke." --Memories of Nosurifro (Vy'Keen Plaque) Analysis of Vy'keen ruins through Planetology teams on the planet of Cheswick 3 has shed more light upon the everyday life of a Vy'keen, with the ruins mostly regarding their ancestral spirits talks, their inner strength enrichment and miscellaneous records of day-to-day lives. However, some still dedicated to Hirk the Great and other tribal leaders within the Vy'keen Alliance. Additional Information ... Category:Sentient Species